Chapter 17
Chapter 17 is the seventeenth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary An Chou is dead, but before she died she draw something on the ground with blood. Yue Jian thinks it might be the name of her attacker. She bumped into the class president, Ge Chen, now second time in a row when a dead body was also found. She starts suspecting him. The students near the area were called to sit in a consultation with the police. Yue Jian checks the message she got, and when she searches for the phone number, she finds it under name if Min Xing Yan. In the meantime, Wu Sha accuses her of being involved in the death-cases, as she was there in both times. She doesn't know what to say. Wu Sha feels that she is about to win and dump the case on her when Ge Chen stands up and defends her, saying that the two of them met, and according to the direction she was coming and the time, An Chou was already dead by that time. Wu Sha is irritated that he defended her. Description An Chou is not moving, she has blood all over her. Her arm is strechted out, and a clear line drawn with blood can be seen on the ground, like she tried to write out the name of her attacker. Yue Jian screams for help, and Zhen Mi and Li Tao runs there. After the police arrives she notices that the symbol drawn by An Chou has disappeared. She thinks someone probably stepped on it, making it disappear. Later every student who was in the area is asked to attend a session with the police. She thinks about the class president, whom she saw coming from that direction and even bumped into him. And it was the secind time she met with him, where a dead body is close by. His name is Ge Chen, and his name matches with the character An Chou tried to leave behind. She tries to imagine him a Vampire and is scared by the image in her head. She looks at him, and he notices her gawking at him. He looks perfectly calm. She remembers the message she got, and checks the number. She tries to search it out from the contact-list, and finds that it belngs to Min Xing Yan. He, too, starts to get suspicious, as he never attends night classes. As she tries to see through what happened, Wu Sha accuses her of being involved in the case. She was near last time, and she found the body now. She demands an explanation from her. Yue Jian doesn't know how to answer, and whether she should mention Min Xing Yan and Ge Chen. Wu Sha takes her silence as an acknowledgement, but Ge Chen suddenly stand up and report meeting with her before she found the body, and according to the police report by that time An Chou was already dead, and she was coming from the direction of the library. Wu Sha is irritated that he defends her, clearly showing that she is not interested in solving the case, only to get Yue Jian in trouble and hopefully expelled. Yue Jian is surprised that the class president spoke up for her. Category:Chapter